gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Churchill
The Infantry Tank Mark IV A22F "Churchill" (Designated as A42 in 1945)' '''was a '''British infantry tank', notable for its very thick armour protection. In the anime, it appeared in a flash-forward in Episode 1, and was first seen during Episode 3. History Its concept and overall layout hailing from the trench warfare of World War I, the Churchill was conceived as a successor of the Matilda infantry tank, and therefore the priority in its design was armour protection; while initially not a priority, firepower was gradually improved in the various variants, culminating on the Mark VII '''with a 75 mm gun. Being expected to keep pace with the advancing infantry, the low top speed was also acceptable. Beginning mass production in 1941, some 7'300 Churchills were built until 1945. Reaching the front in 1942, the Churchill performed satisfactorily due to its very thick armour ( 50% thicker than on the feared Tiger I heavy tank on the VII model ), and also thanks to its surprisingly good maneuverability and climb rate, while sporting reasonable firepower (on the Mk. VII variant). However, its slow speed, huge silhouette and overall archaic layout (which lacked modern features like sloped armour) meant that no further development of the infantry tank would follow with the exception of the Black Prince which was based on the Churchill design but never proceeded beyond the prototype stage. In Girls Und Panzer Anime St. Gloriana Girls College has a '''Churchill Mk. VII as a command tank. While its speed is poor, its armor is very thick and very hard to penetrate, and thanks to its 75 mm gun also has good firepower. During the training match against Ooarai Girls Academy it was the only tank left standing, after Miho's attempt to knock it out by firing at point-blank range had failed, because its superlative armor and firepower was more than enough to easily defeat Ooarai's tanks. At that time, Oarai's only tank theoretically capable of knocking the Churchill out was Hippo Team's StuG III , and even then only from the sides or rear; however, it never had the chance. Der Film Darjeeling's Churchill is first seen seemingly entrenched in a golf court bunker however when Chi-Ha-Tan tanks stupidly charge at them the Churchill disposed of two Shinhoto and one Chi-Ha. The Churchill is later revealed to be the St.Gloriana-Pravda compound's flag tank. During the final stand at Ooarai Aqua World Darjeeling took down Anglerfish's Panzer IV (Ooarai-Chi-Ha-Tan compound's flag tank) after Miho's mistakenly thought to have destroy the Churchill (Katyusha's tank took the hit). The Churchill made a later appearance during the Annihilation match against the All-Stars University Team coming to rescue to Ooarai. During the match the Churchill is appointed second in command of Dandelion Team. Churchill's only kill in the battle is T28 Super-Heavy Tank. They neutralize it by taking up position underneath the bridge, propped up against the bridge supports so as to fire directly upwards directly, after Naomi with her Firefly open a line of sight by destroying a segment of the bridge, the Churchill fires directly into the T28's belly. Unfortunately this victory was short-lived as Churchill's unlikely position prevent it to escape and was cornered and destroyed by a Pershing-Chaffee duo. Gekkan Senshado Magazine The Churchill has been fielded in every St. Gloriana matches during the tournament, against BC Freedom in the first round, against Yogurt in quarter-finals and finally against Kuromorimine during the semi-finals where they lost. Little Army 2 West Kureouji Grona Academy is in possession of at least one Churchill Mk. VII, and an experimental version of the Churchill, the Infantry Tank A43, Black Prince. Both were used in the battle against Bellwall Academy over the rights to attend the Commemorative Cup from their region. During the battle, Kiri Shiratori used the Churchill to shield herself in her A43, sending the Matildas to do all of the in-fighting. However, through planning and a surprise comeback, Emi eliminated the Black Prince in a surprise attack, after using their Panzer II as bait. Trivia * It was named after the 18th century military leader John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough. The British Prime Minister of the time, Winston Churchill, vigorously denied that the tank was named after himself, and instead attributed the name to his famous ancestor. * The Churchill is possibly the most expensive tank St. Gloriana Girls College could obtain, since during the match against Ooarai, all of the other tanks were Matildas. * This tank were one of the first ones to be seen in the anime, along with the Matilda. * The speed of the Churchill depicted in the anime series, particularly in der Film where it is faster than most tanks, is highly fictitious. In reality, the top speed of the Mark VII is 24 kph and the engine power is 350 hp, giving it a 9.1 hp/tonne ratio. Gallery More Information on the Churchill *Churchill Tank Series *Churchill Specifications *Churchill VII in the Official Anime (Japanese) *Churchill, Infantry Tank Mk. IV, A22 - Tanks Encyclopedia Category:Tanks Category:British Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:West Kureouji Grona Academy Category:TemporaryCategory